Hero
by WhisperOfTheRose
Summary: Just a sad drabble writen while I was depressed. Hints of Spamano and FrUK. Character death, suicide, and maybe a small swearword. Rated T for themes.


**Hey! Yup, Whisper back, with a pretty depressing story. I was actually listening to And The Hero Will Drown by Story of the Year while writing this, so I advise you listen to it while reading. Pretty depressing. So, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Hetalia, or And The Hero Will Drown. But, I do own the story line.**

* * *

The blonde American clenched his fists. Why? What had driven his baby brother to this? Why did he have to sit here, watching both his fathers cry, arms wrapped around each other like a lifeline. He was the hero, dammit! If so, why couldn't he save little Mattie from the destructive darkness?

Because he was blind. He thought his brother was happy, just as he was. There was his fatal flaw. He didn't like reality, like bullying, abuse, etc. While his brother had suffered, he stood around, watching it happen, making excuses for everything. _Oh, Mattie is crying, because he and a friend had a fight. Oh, in hockey, he accidentally got some wound on his arm. _Lies, lies, **LIES!**

Alfred looked around, tear stained face glistening in the sun. There were his parents, his uncles Allistor, Sean and Sion, his cousin Cailean, his brother's friends Romano and Ivan, Romano's grandpa, brother, and boyfriend. Also, many people in his grade. Where almost everyone bullied or ignored him. He sighed, watching his teary-eyed parents walk off stage. He walked up, watching his uncles get their speech sorted. He set his speech down, and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, all, who have come in remembrance of my little brother Mattie." He said, shooting daggers at the kids from his school. "Me 'n Mattie, as most of you know, we were born to meth junkies. For the first few years, we didn't know if we were going to eat the next day. Then, the police came and took our parents to jail. For the next six months, we lived in abusive foster homes. Then, Francis and Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy opened their house to us, and became our parents. But, these last years, Mattie was humiliated and judged, for no reason. _No reason at all._ I was blind and stupid, and ignored the warning signs. I didn't want to see them. Then, I guess he was fed up, and took painkillers, before practically dicing his wrist. I love ya, little bro. Rest in peace." With that, Alfred walked off stage, wiping uselessly at the tears that didn't seem to end.

After that, Allistor, Sean, and Sion all talked about the times they stayed at their house for sleepover, Ivan and Romano described how happy and content Matthew seemed. Cailean talked about all the times they had dragged Mattie into their adventures, and, with a few parting words from the priest, they lowered Mattie's casket into the ground. Then, Alfred and his family, plus Matthew's friends, each scooped a shovel of dirt, until the grave was sealed. That was most likely the worst part, sealing Matthew's tale with all the other countless lives ruined because of bullying.

**~~Many, many Years Later~~**

A much older Alfred lay in the hospital, surrounded by family. He grew up as a counselor for teens like his baby brother. He adopted a little boy and girl, who's situations were much worse than his and Mattie's had been. Now, he lay dying of an unknown disease.

One of his grandchildren, a little boy with light, wavy blonde hair clutched his arm. "Grandpa! I dun wa-hic-nt you to go!"

Alfred let out a soft chuckle, and tousled the little boy's hair. "Sorry, Mattie," he said, weezing. "It's my time. But, it's not all bad. I'll see my parents and precious little brother." After he said that, the nurse came in, ushering the family out.

* * *

A newly made gravestone lay, next to an old one, and in front of one giant one.

**Here lies Alfred F. Jones**

**Loving father, grandfather, friend, and brother.**

**1996-2088**

**R.I.P**

Among the flowers, a small wreath lay, holding red roses, blue violets, and white sunflowers. In the middle, lay a single four lettered word.

**Hero**

* * *

**Yup. So, I wanna talk about E294. I am currently working on the third chapter, but my writing computer tanked, so I have to use my mum's. Also, I will be putting up a drabble story, the featured people the Weird Ass Trio. That is the trio my friends and I made. The people are Canada, Romano, and Russia. I am Canada, one of my close friends is Romano, and my other close friend is Russia. Roma, if you read this, I still hold the grudge against Doitsu. **

**If ya can't tell, he had his grave moved next to his brother's and parent's. Also, it's FACE/CAFE family, so his parents are Arthur and Francis. Also, Allistor, Sean, and Sion are Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, in that order. Cailean is Northern Ireland, son of Sean(Ireland).**


End file.
